


Veinticuatro Horas

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudo haber sido épico, pudo haber sido increíble, sus vidas juntas pudieron ser dignas de una leyenda.<br/>Este trabajo participa en el reto: ¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veinticuatro Horas Antes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Este trabajo participa en el reto: ¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"  
> Un capítulo por cada día.  
> ¡Felicidades Sherlockians!  
> Para Violette Moore, solo por que si. XD  
> Primer prompt "Es Gracioso Que Digas Eso"

Eran las 12 del mediodía, Sherlock se detuvo un segundo más de la cuenta mirando la aldaba que colgaba recta, señal inequívoca de que Mycroft estaba dentro.

Llevaba colgado en uno de sus brazos el traje que usaría al día siguiente; él y John habían ido a recoger sus respectivos trajes juntos, pero luego se separaron, John para volver a la clínica y Sherlock para volver a Baker.

El detective soltó un suspiro fastidiado, estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta e irse, pero aquello no serviría de nada, Mycroft le rastrearía el día entero y aunque no dudaba que pudiera evadirle tampoco tenía ánimos de pasar el día cuidándose de las cámaras de seguridad de toda la ciudad.

Encontró a Mycroft sentado en el sillón de John, corrección, solo en el sillón. Aquel ya no era el sillón de John, Sherlock intentó mantener su rostro impasible, pero sabía que no lo estaba logrando.

John ahora vivía con Mary, John se casaría con Mary dentro de veinticuatro horas.

— ¿No es demasiado temprano para las visitas sociales? —preguntó Sherlock mientras dejaba el traje sobre el sofá, pasaba de largo por el salón y se dirigía hacia la ventana evitando que su hermano le mirara el rostro.

Sabía que él podría deducir demasiadas cosas si le daba oportunidad y claro que no quería permitírselo.

Tomó el violín y comenzó a tocar el vals que escribía para la boda de John, en un principio le había parecido que era una canción demasiado trémula para una boda, pero luego de arrugar cada uno de los intentos volvió a su primera idea. Sonaba triste, pero era justo como se sentía para aquel acontecimiento.

—Esa canción parece más la composición de una exnovia melancólica que la de un feliz padrino.

Sherlock paró la música de golpe y dejó el violín sobre el escritorio, se dejó caer en su sofá y miró a su hermano, viéndolo todo desde una perspectiva más fría qué importaba lo que Mycroft leyera en su rostro, no tendría a quien contárselo ni había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, mejorarlo o empeorarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—No veo el porqué.

— ¿Te has visto en un espejo? —Mycroft le vio con fijeza. — ¿Cuántos días tienes sin dormir? —Al ver que el otro no decía nada el mayor se respondió a sí mismo. —Tres, cuatro. —Nada, ninguna respuesta — ¿Has comido algo?... Sherlock…, no estás usándolas de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No —el detective se veía cansado, desmejorado, aquella aventura por Europa del Este no le había sentado tan mal como le estaba sentando la boda de John.

—Bien.

—Si eso es todo… —Dijo Sherlock en una clara invitación a que su hermano le dejara solo.

—No es todo —Mycroft se miraba incómodo, como si no supiera bien como continuar, era extraño mirar al Gobierno Británico que aseguraba vivir en un mundo de peces dorados incapaz de afrontar una situación tan terrena como una boda —yo… siempre voy a estar allí para ti.

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del rellano, se podían ver desde allí las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de John, corrección, a la otra habitación.

—No sé de qué hablas.

 —Recuerdas aquel día en el Roland Kerr Further. —Sherlock asintió aunque seguía mirando las escaleras —sé que el Doctor Watson mató por ti entonces.

—No es algo que fuera difícil de deducir.

—Cuando tú y él se alejaron caminaban tan juntos, eran todo sonrisas y miradas, ninguno de los dos parecía del todo consciente, pero para mí era obvio que tu… —Sherlock tenía ahora los ojos cerrados, recordaba muy bien aquellos momentos, desde el instante en que había conocido a John se había dedicado a almacenarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos con extremo cuidado y ahora todos y cada uno de ellos dolían —…te involucrarías demasiado con él.

— **Es gracioso que digas eso** , debiste decirlo antes, antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

—Puedo hacerme cargo

— ¿Qué harás? Secuestrar a John, asesinar a Mary.

Sherlock sonrió sin gracia, no quería aquello, no quería la ayuda de nadie, quería que le dejaran solo, quería un gramo de heroína al siete por ciento corriéndole por las venas.

—Encontraría una opción que fuera válida para todas las partes.

—Lárgate Mycroft.

El detective se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, los ojos le escocían, tenía el pulso y la respiración acelerados además de un dolor punzante a la altura del pecho.

Mycroft se puso de pie y anduvo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Sherlock.

—No.

—Merece que se lo digas.

—Él no necesita saber _eso_ un día antes de su boda —dijo mientras Mycroft traspasaba el umbral —y yo no necesito que lo sepa —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.


	2. Veinte Horas Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo Prompt: Eso Es Absurdo

Una vez que Mycroft se hubo ido Sherlock llevó el traje hacia su habitación, luego abrió de nuevo la puerta del salón y retomó la composición. Estaba lista en realidad, era solo que le hacía sentir bien la melodía, era como si el dolor supurara a través de ella. No dejaba de sentirlo, pero aun así era mejor que seguir manteniéndolo en el interior.   
Fue así como Anderson le encontró cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.   
—Sherlock —la voz de Anderson destilaba algo edulcorado y pegajoso que hizo que al detective se le revolviera el estómago.   
Le miró, vestía un suéter que extrañamente le recordaba a los que John solía usar y claro que era horrendo, no solo el suéter sino el resultado.   
—Anderson —saludó Sherlock con voz cansada.  
Daba igual si Anderson necesitaba una consultoría, si tenía un caso o solo deseaba molestarle, estaba demasiado cansado para tolerarlo, insultarlo o cualquier otra cosa.   
El hombre del suéter beige se dejó caer en el sofá de tres plazas y comenzó a hablar como si se le hubiera invitado a tomar el té.   
—Sabes Sherlock, “El Coche Fúnebre Vacío” —el detective lanzó una mueca ante el nombre de su “Club de Fans” —ha estado algo taciturno desde tu regreso. No estás tomando casos, la prensa te ha visto poco y por lo que sabemos apenas y has salido del piso. Solo por los asuntos relacionados con la boda de John.  
Holmes soltó el aire en un intento de calmarse.  
—Estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto que me estuvieran siguiendo —aclaró Sherlock quien había descubierto hacía meses que aquel molesto grupo de lunáticos se turnaban para acecharlo —pero estás yendo demasiado lejos con ello.   
—Espera, espera —Anderson hizo un gesto con las manos intentando calmar al detective. —Tengo la solución. —Sherlock rodó los ojos, el día que Philip Anderson tuviera la solución a cualquier cosa él se comería el sombrero orejero que los idiotas de Scotland Yard le habían regalado. —Si el problema es que John va a casarse yo puedo ser tu nuevo John. —Y con una sonrisa se señaló el suéter.   
En cualquier otro momento aquello podría haber sido hilarante, Sherlock habría reído, podría haber sido mordaz, se habría burlado tanto de Anderson y de su estupidez que el hombre no habría vuelto a aparecer por Baker Street en su vida, pero ahora solo soltó un suspiro cansado.   
—Eso es absurdo, Philip.  
—Espera —de nuevo el gesto con las manos —no es solo el suéter, soy forense recuerdas, también tengo conocimientos médicos, serví en San Barts, igual que John y —Sherlock parpadeaba muy despacio, tenía la absurda impresión de que debía estar soñando, que aquello era tan ridículo que no podía ser la realidad, pensaba que en alguno de aquellos parpadeos Anderson desaparecería o él despertaría —cuando Molly y yo comenzamos a trabajar con Lestrade nos obligó a tomar un curso de manejo de armas y defensa personal.   
El hombre sonreía con fascinación hacia Holmes.   
Sherlock se pasó la mano por la sien, una migraña latente comenzaba a amenazarle.   
—John seguirá trabajando conmigo aun después de que se case —en la mente de Sherlock aparecieron los pasajes hacia Hawái que aquella misma mañana él y John había recogido; luego de la boda él y Mary pasarían quince días en la playa y luego, luego Sherlock no sabía lo que ocurriría.   
John podría hacer honor a su palabra y seguir acompañándole.   
—Sherlock —Anderson le miraba con una sonrisilla —John va a casarse, el deberá trabajar para mantener a su esposa ellos harán amigos en común…  
—Yo soy su amigo en común.  
—…frecuentarán a otras parejas, tendrán hijos, difícilmente John encontrará tiempo para venir aquí y sentarse con los clientes. Yo lo haré.   
—Lárgate Philip.  
Anderson tragó con dificultad cuando vio cuanta rabia se había acumulado en los ojos del detective. Sherlock tomó a Anderson por el suéter con fuerza y lo puso de pie.  
—Lárgate. Lárgate.   
Sherlock empujaba a Anderson con fuerza hacia fuera del salón. Cuando Anderson con los ojos muy abiertos andaba el camino hacia el primer rellano de las escaleras Sherlock le gritó.   
—Si vuelvo a verte cerca, a ti o a uno de esos locos con los que te juntas, voy a matarlos.   
De vuelta al salón tomó el cráneo de encima de la chimenea y lo estrelló contra la pared, sacó los cigarros que guardaba allí y encendió uno luego se dejó caer en el sofá intentando poner la mente en blanco.


	3. Dieciséis Horas Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3.- Sin Dolor No Hay Ganancia

Empezaba a sentirse enfermo a causa del tabaco, colillas de cigarro tapizaban el suelo del salón. Luego de haber dado cuenta de la cajetilla que estaba bajo el cráneo se había fumado la que guardaba en la zapatilla árabe, la de detrás del cuadro del cráneo y la que escondía detrás del espejo. Fue con una colilla en la boca, la habitación en penumbras y el ambiente sumergido en humo de cigarro como la Señora Hudson le encontró alrededor de las ocho.   
—Sherlock, mira el desastre que has hecho.   
Él apago el cigarrillo en el tapete de la sala provocando una quemadura circular.   
—Sherlock, querido estás bien.  
—Estoy perfectamente Señora Hudson.   
—Escuché como le gritabas al hombre que vino hace unas horas.   
La mujer dejó la charola que llevaba en las manos en la mesilla de centro y abrió las ventanas para disipar el humo, luego encendió las lámparas que arrojaron su luz amarillenta a la estancia.   
—Te ves horrible, querido.  
Sherlock levantó la vista hasta su casera, esa mujer que le había pedido su ayuda cuando estuvo desesperada hacía años, allá en Estados Unidos, la mujer que le había abierto las puertas de su casa cuando él lo necesitó, que había accedido a cobrarle una renta irrisoria y que le toleraba todas sus futilezas y excentricidades.   
El detective se sentó en el sofá, tenía el cabello revuelto, el saco desabrochado y torcido y la camisa desfajada.   
La mujer le acercó una taza de té y un par de pastas diminutas. Luego muy despacio hizo a un lado la charola y se sentó en la mesa, no era nada propio de ella, pero aun así quería estar junto al chico. Claro que ya no era un chico y mucho menos, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero para ella siempre sería el chico listillo de cabello indomable que le había ayudado.   
Buscó las mejores palabras que expresaran lo que necesitaba decir y rogó a Dios que fueran esas mismas palabras las que Sherlock necesitaba escuchar.  
—Cuando conocí al Señor Hudson, —Sherlock que de forma habitual le interrumpía en cuanto ella comenzaba a hablar estaba silencioso —yo sabía que lo nuestro era absurdo.   
Sherlock se llevó el té a la boca, pero no probó las pastas, el olor a cigarro se le había pegado a los huesos e inundaba tanto su nariz como la de la Señora Hudson. El simple sorbo de la infusión hizo que su estómago se resintiera, pero después de tanto tabaco agradeció tener algo con que humedecerse los labios.   
—Yo estaba muy segura de que no duraría, éramos muy diferentes, él era un mujeriego y yo habría sido una tonta si no hubiera sabido que aquello no iba a cambiar. Siempre he dicho a todo el mundo que no sabía a lo que él se dedicaba, pero por Dios, los autos nuevos, la ropa cara, los viajes, las casas, era claro que había algo turbio en sus negocios.  
Aun así me gustaba el glamour de toda aquella vida, la sensación de vértigo —el hombre levantó la vista hasta ella los ojos se le veían hundidos, a ella le dio la sensación de que deseaba llorar y no podía. —Luego me llevó a Florida y tuvimos grandes días —los ojos de ella ya no buscaban los grises del detective sino que se habían perdido en la lejanía de los recuerdos —la playa el calor, los bikinis, —ella soltó una risilla y el medio le sonrió —los bares abrían toda la noche y el Señor Hudson siempre olía delicioso. Pero como siempre debe de ser a los días buenos le siguen días malos; y como mis días buenos los debía a malas causas mis días malos fueron terribles. Me di cuenta entonces de todas las otras mujeres y luego él me obligó a… —ella frunció el ceño ante aquel recuerdo —bueno… tu sabes sobre los bailes exóticos. Y los asesinatos.   
— ¿Por qué me está contando todo esto, Señora Hudson? —la voz de Sherlock salió rasposa a causa del humo del tabaco.   
La Señora Hudson le acarició la mejilla.  
—No me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue bueno y malo a la vez, pero no me arrepiento Sherlock porque vi y viví montones de cosas. Me aferré y pagué las consecuencias, pero creo que si algo es lo suficientemente bueno, valen la pena las consecuencias. Al final de cuentas sin dolor no hay ganancia.  
Se puso de pie y dejó un beso en la frente a aquel al que quería como a un hijo.   
—Tal vez algunas veces debemos estar dispuestos a pagar el precio a cambio de tener algo realmente bueno en nuestra vida. Y John y tú, juntos, es bueno. Bueno para ti y bueno para él.   
La mujer le regaló otra sonrisa triste antes de salir del salón.


	4. Doce Horas Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto Prompt.- Estoy Listo

Luego de la plática con la Señora Hudson necesitaba algo de aire fresco, de modo que salió de Baker Street y se dirigió a la calle sin rumbo. Vagó durante horas por las calles solitarias de la madrugada fría de Londres antes de darse cuenta que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta las puertas de San Barts.   
Sin poderlo evitar desvió la mirada hasta el techo desde el que había saltado y sobrevivido. Aquel sin dudas había sido el punto de inflexión, justo en ese momento en el que decidió saltar dejando atrás a John había sido cuando su vida se fue al carajo.   
La lluvia amenazaba con descargar en cualquier momento. Miró, casi por inercia las cámaras de seguridad a su alrededor, todas estaban enfocadas en él en ese momento. Si se quedaba allí en cualquier instante un auto negro de vidrios entintados aparecería y Mycroft se empeñaría en devolverle al departamento.   
Miró el reloj, media noche.   
A pesar de la hora se deslizó hacia el interior. No era raro que él estuviera a esas horas allí, antes de conocer a John había pasado muchos de sus días y noches en los laboratorios de Sant Barts, ideando experimentos.  
Quizás iría hacia el área de la morgue, trató de pensar en lo feliz que le haría conseguir una cabeza nueva para experimentar, pero la verdad era que el dolor no menguaba, que el estómago aún estaba en revolución y que cada vez que respiraba se sentía como si tuviera una pesa oprimiéndole las costillas.  
Tal vez los cadáveres no fueran una buena idea después de todo, nunca había vomitado al ver un cuerpo, pero su estómago no parecía estar dispuesto a tolerar nada más luego del cargamento de tabaco de aquella tarde.   
Al fin se decantó por dirigirse hacia el laboratorio.  
Apenas cruzar las puertas vio la figura encorvada de Molly Hopper sobre un microscopio.   
—Sherlock —dijo ella al verle, —que haces aquí.   
—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.   
—Demasiado trabajo —aclaró ella y luego fijándose en Sherlock comentó —Caray, tienes mala pinta.   
—Sí, eso me han dicho.  
— ¿Tienes un caso?  
—No, solo… necesitaba algo para dormir.  
Ella no dijo más, pero le miró con una suspicacia nada propia.  
—John se casa mañana —la voz de Molly se escuchó como un murmullo, como si fuera un secreto.  
—Si —respondió y se sintió un imbécil pues aquella no había sido una pregunta.  
—Deberías estar descansando, eres el padrino.  
—Sí.  
Aquello no había salido como esperaba, buscaba un lugar alejando de los recuerdos que evocaba el 221, un lugar lejos de los pensamientos sobre John. Un lugar donde estar solo y alejado, no un lugar donde esa suspicaz Molly tan fuera de lugar le estuviera escrutando.   
—Siempre quise preguntar, ¿cómo es que John te convenció para que fueras su padrino?  
—Bueno. Es mi mejor amigo.   
— ¿Y estás listo?  
—Estoy listo.  
Molly de nuevo frunció el ceño y le observó con fijeza.  
—Lo sabes ¿no?  
—Tendrás que especificar —respondió Sherlock con tono amargo.   
—Que si no haces algo John va a casarse. —El detective asintió. — ¿Y no harás nada? —Sherlock no supo que responder ante aquella pregunta —Eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco, pensaría que tienes todo un entramado de planes, sobre cómo evitar esa boda. Pero en vez de eso vienes hasta aquí y me dices que no harás nada.   
—Seré su padrino.   
Ella suspiró.   
—Debo irme. —Aclaró Sherlock, aún seguía de pie junto a las puertas, justo en el lugar donde se había quedado clavado ante las preguntas de Molly.   
Antes de que ella dijera nada más él dio media vuelta y huyó.   
Tal como había previsto antes de entrar la lluvia había comenzado y tal como había previsto un auto negro de vidrios entintados le esperaba.


	5. Ocho Horas Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinto Prompt.- Nunca Creeré lo que acabo de oír.

Intentó huir del auto negro durante horas, caminó entró a un par de edificios abandonados, y caminó más, pero el auto seguía saliéndole al paso a cada momento. Podría quedarse simplemente en una azotea, pero cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ya no deseaba huir. Calado hasta los huesos, con el cabello goteante y los uñas de las manos tomando un color leve azulado, se rindió y entró al auto.   
— ¿Se puede saber a dónde voy? —vociferó Sherlock al teléfono en cuanto Mycroft descolgó.   
—A un lugar seguro.   
— ¿Qué significa eso?  
—Has estado vagando toda la madrugada Sherlock, irás con alguien de confianza que te mantenga quieto mientras la hora de la boda llega.   
—Oh. —Sherlock no necesitaba más pistas. Confirmando sus sospechas el auto enfiló un camino conocido para el detective. —Ya que tú no puedes controlarme me mandas con tu niñero de confianza.   
—El inspector Lestrade está esperándote.   
Y así era en cuanto el auto se detuvo en la puerta Lestrade salió del edificio de departamentos donde se había radicado luego de su divorcio.   
Sherlock anduvo el camino hacia el interior junto al hombre de Scotland Yard rumbo a un departamento pequeño pero confortable con un leve aroma a café y tabaco que a Sherlock se le antojó tibio.   
Lestrade sin una palabra le acercó una toalla y una manta. Luego le dejó una taza de café humeante en el diminuto desayunador y se alejó un poco para hablar por el móvil.  
—Sí, ya está aquí. —Un silencio. —No te preocupes cuidaré de él —otro silencio —de acuerdo.  
—Dando cuentas al amo —le dijo Sherlock con sarcasmo sentándose y tomando el café, las manos al momento recuperaron un poco de temperatura, Greg por su parte se sentó al otro lado.  
—Tu hermano fue quien te envió aquí, él sabe perfectamente que llegaste. —Luego aclaró: —no, Molly se quedó muy preocupada cuando te fuiste de Sant Barts, por tu aspecto y con la lluvia que está cayendo, me llamó y me pidió que le avisara si venías por aquí.   
Sherlock no dijo nada y bebió un sorbo, un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir el contraste de la infusión caliente con su cuerpo aterido por el frío.   
El moreno no dijo nada.   
— ¿Quieres comer algo?   
—No, Lestrade.   
— ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?  
—Ayer por la mañana, John y yo desayunamos juntos antes de ir por los trajes.  
—Hace casi veinticuatro horas de eso, Sherlock.  
—Lo sé.   
— ¿Y qué harás?  
—Todos preguntan eso, —retobó Sherlock —que se supone que debo hacer, no puedo dar para atrás el tiempo, John va a casarse en ocho horas Lestrade, yo debo acompañarlo mientras espera a la mujer con la que va a casarse junto al altar, debo ponerme de pie a su lado en la mesa y hablar sobre lo feliz que estoy de que se quede con ella, de que se acueste con ella, de que tenga hijos, familia, perros, deudas, todo con ella.   
—Nunca creeré lo que acabo de oír. —Luego medio sonriendo dijo: —Yo me preguntaba si comerías algo —dijo Lestrade mientras se aclaraba la garganta, Sherlock le miró, parecía muy mortificado por el desliz. —Pero ya que mencionas a John… —Sherlock se mordió los labios, sin decir una palabra. No quería que nada más escapara. —Puedes decir lo que quieras, te garantizo que no mencionaré a nadie jamás esta plática.   
— ¿Sabías que cuando los tiradores de Moriarty amenazaron con matar a John, también te matarían a ti y a la Señora Hudson?  
Lestrade frunció el ceño, Sherlock podía ver el cerebro del inspector trabajar intentando descubrir lo que aquello quería decir, aunque por su mirada no estaba llegando a nada.   
—A lo que me refiero —aclaró Sherlock —a que Moriarty sabía lo importantes que ustedes tres son para mí. —Lestrade asintió —no sé porque estoy aquí.   
—Porque necesitas hablar con un amigo y yo soy tu amigo, Sherlock.  
—Quiero ir a otro lugar. No te ofendas, —murmuró el moreno —es solo que quisiera hablar con alguien más.   
—Que hables es bueno.   
—Pero es alguien que está lejos…  
—Tengo un auto —le dijo el hombre mientras se estiraba y alcanzaba desde su silla un juego de llaves colgado a su lado izquierdo.  
—Serán un par de horas de camino.   
—Y tengo tiempo… —Lestrade le sonreía, Sherlock asintió.  
Ambos hombre abandonaron el departamento cuando pasaban de las cinco.


	6. Cuatro Horas Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexto Prompt.- Estamos En La Misma Página

CUATRO HORAS ANTES

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Sherlock se apeó del auto de Lestrade, había cumplido ya las veinticuatro horas sin comer y sin dormir. La casa de sus padres estaba ahí, inmutable, tal como lo había sido desde su niñez, la misma pintura roja y descascarillada y el mismo camino de piedra en el que Sherlock había correteado junto a Barbarroja.  
Cuando la Señora Holmes abrió la puerta se encontró con el menor de sus hijos con la ropa arrugada, las ojeras moradas, el cabello despeinado y la expresión de quien camina hacia el cadalso.   
—Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Madre.  
—Entra, entra.   
Sherlock miró antes de cerrar la puerta, Lestrade se alejaba, iba hablando por teléfono, de seguro avisaba a Mycroft dónde estaba Sherlock, tal vez a Molly, tal vez a ambos.   
La mujer condujo a su hijo a la cocina, él se dejó caer con nada de la gracia que le caracterizaba y ella se acercó e intentó hablarle.  
— ¿No deberías estar alistándote para la boda de tu amigo? —El asintió en silencio. — ¿Qué sucede, hijo?  
—No creo que pueda hacerlo, madre. No puedo estar junto a él mientras… —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no terminó la frase.   
—Oh, Sherlock. —Le pasó una mano por el rostro como hacía cuando era un niño. Aquel niño incomprendido del que todos en su clase se burlaban. —Dilo.   
—No puedo, madre.   
—Todo será mucho más fácil cuando lo digas.  
—No puedo estar en su boda porque… —ella le miraba fijo, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa —porque lo quiero.   
Sherlock apoyó un brazo en la mesa y escondió en él el rostro. La mujer le pasó la mano por los rizos intentando acomodar aquel cabello que siempre se había sido rebelde; aunque él estaba silencioso su madre sabía que lloraba, los espasmos en su espalda eran suficiente confirmación.   
Habían pasado años, desde que había visto a su hijo quebrarse, tal vez cuando tenía seis e iba a la escuela. Siempre fueron demasiado independientes sus hijos. Sin embargo la situación no era ni de lejos parecida, en aquel entonces ella podía protegerlo, podía alejarlo de lo que le lastimaba, ahora ni todo su amor podría darle la respuesta correcta.   
Si dependiera de ella le diría que hiciera lo necesario para lograr lo que quería, era egoísta y malvado, pero ella haría arder el mundo para evitar el dolor a cualquiera de sus hijos. Respiró profundo e intentó tener las palabras correctas.   
—Sherlock. ¿Qué vas a hacer hijo?  
Era impresionante como cuando el levantó la vista sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Ella le abrazó y él por primera vez en años se dejó hacer.  
—No lo sé, madre. No puedo pensar.  
—Imagina que estás fuera de ello, imagina que la situación es sobre alguien más.   
—No puedo, lo obvio es callarme, hacer mi papel como padrino y volver a Baker, pero eso va a destruirme, madre. —Otro par de lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. —Pero decirle esto… —sin apenas darse cuenta se tocó el pecho —yo arruinaría su boda, perdería su amistad.   
—De cualquier manera vas a perder si no dices nada. Tómalo de esta manera. —Su madre le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas, los ojos traslúcidos del hombre estaba muy abiertos —Todo se reduce A que vivirás con tu decisión.  
—Eso lo sé, madre. —Replicó él. —Es lo que me metió en este problema, que tengo que vivir con la decisión de haberle abandonado, de haberle mentido cuando estuve en Europa.   
—Exacto y tendrás que vivir con la decisión que tomes ahora también.   
Él estrechó los ojos intentando comprender.   
—Yo soy matemática, Sherlock, tu sabes sobre química, pero yo sé sobre variables. Si se lo dices, él puede rechazarte o no, por lo que vivirías con la certeza de que él te quería o no. Si no se lo dices y te pones de pie junto a él como su padrino y dejas que todo continúe su curso, vivirás con la incertidumbre de nunca saber, que habría pasado, tendrás su amistad que tanto atesoras y compartirás su tiempo, podrían ser amigos hasta envejecer, o podrían olvidarse, como pasa con tantos amigos cuando sus caminos se separan.  
—Esto no me ayuda madre.  
— ¿Cuál de esos escenarios es con el que puedes vivir?   
Sherlock levantó el rostro y su madre vio en sus ojos el entendimiento, la determinación y el dolor.   
—Sé lo que debo hacer.   
— ¿Estamos en la misma página, entonces?  
Sherlock, asistió.  
—Llamaré a Mycroft, necesito un auto para volver a la ciudad.  
La mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar tostadas, fuera lo que fuera lo que Sherlock haría, no podía dejarle ir sin desayunar, al final de cuentas era su madre antes que nada.


	7. Una Hora Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo Prompt.- Es Una Lástima

UNA HORA ANTES

Luego de un baño, de acicalarse el cabello y vestirse con su traje de padrino partió rumbo a la Iglesia, uno de los autos de Mycroft le llevó hasta la casa de John y de ahí hasta la iglesia en la que su mejor amigo se casaría.   
—Llegamos demasiado temprano, Sherlock —le dijo John cuando bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el fresco interior de la iglesia.  
Ambos hombres caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, las bancas que estarían llenas de invitados dentro de una hora lucían vacías, los pasos resonaban en el silencio.   
John estaba impecable en su traje negro, ambos se sentaron en la primera banca del lado derecho de la iglesia a esperar.   
—Traje algo para ti —dijo Sherlock mientras se metía la mano en el pantalón y sacaba una caja diminuta. —Recuerdas el caso del banquero secuestrado.   
—Sí, el hombre que te regaló un broche para corbatas.   
—Correcto —aclaró Sherlock mientras sacaba de la cajita un broche que era solo una piedra diminuta y negra.   
—Elegante —exclamó John al verlo.  
—Lo es, está hecho de obsidiana. —Sherlock tomó la corbata de John y procedió a prenderle el broche.  
—Te tiemblan las manos —dijo John y era cierto.  
—Tuve una mala noche.   
—También yo —respondió el otro.  
— ¿Estás nervioso, John?  
—No que va.   
—Dicen que el filo de la obsidiana es cinco veces más delgado que el filo de un bisturí de acero, puedes cortarte con él mucho más fácil, pero hace que la cicatrización también sea más rápido porque no daña el tejido alrededor.   
John le miraba con curiosidad. Sherlock dejó por fin la corbata de John en paz, aquel diminuto puntito negro era la única distinción entre los atuendos de ambos.   
Luego de un silencio Sherlock continuó:  
—Lo que prueba que las heridas hechas con precisión sanan más rápido que las heridas burdas.   
—Eso tiene mucho sentido, entre menos se dañe el tejido circundante menos cicatrización es necesaria.   
—John, —Sherlock frunció el ceño —voy a tratar de dañar lo menos posible para que todo sane cuanto antes.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Te amo.  
—Sherlock —John se pasó una mano por el rostro, como hacía cuando estaba desconcertado.  
—Debí decirlo antes, lo sé.  
John se puso de pie y dio unos pasos luego regresó.  
—Voy a casarme en media hora Sherlock.  
—Es una lástima.  
—Dios Sherlock.  
John volvió a dar los mismos tres pasos y regresó.   
—Nunca encontré la manera de decirlo y ahora ya no podía no decirlo —John yendo y viniendo era frustrante —no quiero dañar nuestra amistad, no quiero hacerte daño a ti, no quiero hacerle daño a Mary.   
—Cállate —el rubio se había detenido por fin y le miraba con la sonrisa que ponía cada vez que estaba más enfadado de lo que podía manejar. —Cállate y no hables, te seguí por cada lugar, te acompañé, cuidé de ti, estaba destrozado y construí mi vida entera alrededor de ti, solo para ver como la destruías, lloré tu muerte, me abandonaste —John se dejó caer al lado de Sherlock. —Fue como morir —dijo —maté y morí por ti, renuncié a lo que creí sería mi plan de vida para ti, todo para que cuando tuviste la oportunidad te fueras y me dejaras.   
—Lo sé.   
—No Sherlock, no lo sabes. —John se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo sin querer. —Durante esos dos años sentí que quería morir, cada uno de ellos sentí que debía morir. Cuando conocí a Mary, me aferré a ella como si fuera el último salvavidas, ella me mantenía a flote, pero aun así deseaba morir, una y otra vez.   
—Lo lamento John.  
—También yo —respondió el soldado —porque pudimos haber sido —miró a Sherlock a los ojos parecía a punto de llorar, apretaba fuertemente los puños y ninguna lágrima salía —pudo haber sido épico —terminó —pudo haber sido increíble.   
Sherlock asintió, no podía despegar los ojos de los azules de John, ellos dos juntos, sus vidas juntas pudieron ser dignas de una leyenda.   
—Te amo Sherlock, más que a Mary, más que a la vida, mucho más de lo que soy capaz de amarme a mí mismo. —Sherlock no pudo retener más las lágrimas, dos de ellas le traicionaron. —Pero soy un soldado y voy a cumplir con mi palabra.   
John se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar en el que esperaría a Mary. Sherlock se puso de pie frente a él. Volvió a arreglarle la corbata y el botonier, le acomodó el cabello y con el rostro compungido se inclinó y le dejó un beso leve en los labios, John solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. —Te amo —dijo Sherlock.  
—Te amo —respondió John.  
Luego cada uno tomó su lugar. Un minuto después los invitados comenzaron a llegar.


	8. La Hora Cero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavo Prompt.- Demasiado Se Ha Perdido Ya.

Los invitados llegaron junto con el mediodía, sin embargo, la novia no apareció.

—Tuvo que sucederle algo Sherlock.

John sacó el móvil y marcó al número de Mary, pero el buzón saltó de inmediato, Sherlock lo intentó también sin tener respuesta.

—Llamaré a Mycroft.

En el interior de aquella iglesia se estaba formado un ligero alboroto, los invitados charlaban entre ellos, las damas de honor se acomodaban los tocados o se presumían las joyas que llevaban puestas.

Sherlock y John por su parte, aun frente al altar hablaban en voz queda. Ambos se veían decaídos.

—Ella llegará —murmuró el detective —todas las novias se retrasan el día de su boda.

—Son casi las doce y treinta —dijo John mientras consultaba por enésima vez su reloj. —Es demasiado tiempo.

Quince minutos más pasaron, el párroco hablaba con voz ronca junto a John mientras le decía que no podían esperar más, fue entonces cuando un hombre entró en la iglesia, de traje negro y lentes oscuros, todo el mundo guardó silencio, el hombre se acercó al altar y preguntó:

— ¿El Doctor John Watson?

—Si —dijo John acercándose, Sherlock estaba junto a él.

El hombre del traje le entregó un sobre y dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra. John rasgó el sobre y extrajo tres hojas del interior, comenzó a leer.

Cuando terminó la primera hoja se la entregó a Sherlock. Los ojos del detective volaban por aquella carta de aspecto oficial. Intentó retener, como siempre, toda la información que estaba leyendo, pero solo unas cuantas cosas se le quedaron grabadas. Mary Morstan era en realidad una ex-agente de la CÍA que había llegado a Inglaterra huyendo de su país, sin embargo, ahora el gobierno Estadounidense le ofrecía asilo y una nueva identidad a cambio de que sirviera a su país.

Al final en la última de tres hojas un leve recado escrito de puño y letra de Mary se disculpaba con John por haberle mentido y por dejarle, pero, decía, era una oportunidad única de volver a empezar.

El teléfono de Sherlock vibró con un mensaje.

“Te dije que encontraría una solución viable”.

Cuando el moreno terminó de leer miró a su amigo, parecía en un estado de catatónica incredulidad.

Sherlock lo arrastró hasta una de las sillas y se encargó de despedir de la Iglesia a los invitados.

—La recepción está pagada —le dijo John en voz baja.

Entonces el Padrino, haciendo acopio de sus escasas dotes sociales aclaró que la recepción se llevaría a cabo de cualquier manera.

Una vez los invitados se hubieron ido Sherlock se sentó al lado de John.

—Cumpliste con tu palabra —dijo al soldado.

—Y tú con tu papel de Padrino.

Ambos sonrieron.

 

o.O.o.

 

Lestrade, la Señora Hudson y Molly compartían una mesa en la recepción de la fallida boda de John Watson.

Apenas y se encontraban ahí unos pocos invitados, el mayor Sholto permanecía solitario sentado en una mesa al fondo, un par de damas vestidas de lila bailaban una canción de rimas pegajosas.

—Nunca había visto que abandonaran a alguien en el altar —dijo Lestrade a las dos mujeres —pero siempre pensé que se vería un poco destrozado.

Los tres miraron a la mesa de honor donde el novio y el padrino bebían champagne y hablaban animadamente.  Luego se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron, ninguno de ellos había guardado esperanza de que aquello pudiera tener un desenlace feliz.

— ¿Volverás a Baker Street? —preguntó Sherlock a John.

— ¿Aun necesitas a un compañero de piso?

—Por suerte para ti tengo una habitación libre.

John rio con ganas, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo,

—Al parecer todo ha salido demasiado bien el día de hoy.

— **D** **emasiado se ha perdido ya** , es tiempo de que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien.

John deslizó su mano en la de Sherlock por debajo de la mesa.

—Será épico.

—Lo sé.

Nadie les prestaba atención, no había necesidad, las personas que importaban lo sabían ellos lo sabían, era suficiente para que aquello fuera digno de una leyenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos de manteles largos una semana más.   
> Felicidades a Todos, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Recuerden que los fickers solo vivimos de Kudos y Comments así que no olviden dejar los suyos.


End file.
